


A Lesson on Non-Consensual Breeding

by Dark_Crystal_Demon



Series: Undertail University - Underfell Edition [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Breeding, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Mind Manipulation, Non-Consensual, Other, Psychological Torture, Underfell W. D. Gaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 15:31:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13814112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Crystal_Demon/pseuds/Dark_Crystal_Demon
Summary: Underfell Version of Undertail University’s Lesson Series.In order for monsters to breed, they need a consenting partner.Doctor Gaster decides to teach lessons to his fellow monsters about how to breed humans to create fantastic hybrids... but he can’t find any human volunteers.Instead, his team captures, tortures, and breaks the souls of humans until they accept their new role as breeders. Broken humans have become a lucrative business for him and his classes are sold out, standing room only.





	A Lesson on Non-Consensual Breeding

**Author's Note:**

> Please heed the tags and warnings before you begin. This version of lessons is non-sensual.

Good Evening my fellow monsters. Today I have a special treat for your curious minds: another broken human is finally ripe for breeding.

  
I would ask that the audience remain silent. These wounded souls are quite fragile and take months - sometimes years - to cultivate a neural pathway around their natural resistances.

   
Truly, a consenting human is preferable in regards to time; however, many of us have features that seem to be … _unappealing_ to the average human. It is a pity their primitive minds cannot seem to see past our appearances, but… no matter, we have been perfecting the procedure to break them of those pesky mental reservations.

  
There will soon be classes available on how to break a human’s soul and repair it. But it takes a skilled hand and a reservoir of patience for the longest lasting results. For any monsters less interested in making such an investment of their time, we’ll be auctioning much of our stock in the market. Subscribe to our newsletter for updates on when the next sale will take place and view the catalogue of what types of souls will be available. Most humans will only require one or two weeks of specialized training to accept your seed during copulation. Weekly maintenance sessions will be necessary as well during the prenatal period. All of those costs are included in the base price for each sale.

Now, you’ll notice the screen closing around the stage. This is a one way viewing glass. You should still be able to hear my voice and our now-willing subject. But again, I must ask for your silence during the lesson. Flash photography and video recordings are also not permitted at this time. If you would like to purchase a copy of this lesson, you may do so at the university’s store.

  
Ah, my precious one, here you come in your little cage.

Has Sans fed you? Ah, good. Try not to look so sullen. You get to come out of the cage today.

*He laughs* Oh, I apologize my sweet, but your scared expression is so perfectly marvelous. You recognize this table don’t you? So much has happened on this table. But I promise none of that has to happen today, if you decide to be a good girl.

You will be a good girl? Excellent.

Let’s get you up on this table. Mmm. You’re such a tiny creature. Humans are an inherently adorable size even at adulthood. Let me see all of you. 

Yes. Good girl. You take off your clothes so well these days. No more struggles. It feels better when we do as we’re told, correct? Yes.

Good girl.

Your body is so fit these days. Aren’t you glad we put you on that exercise regiment? Yes, good girl, you know how to appreciate all we’ve done for you. Not every human gets treated this well, but you are special, my precious one. Today I’m going to show you how special. 

Now, let’s look at your soul. Mmm?

Precious, you mustn’t cringe when I touch your breast.

Look at how gentle I am being. But I don’t have to be… Ah. Perfect. Look at how obedient you are.

Yes. Let yourself feel your body. This is pleasurable, because everything is easier if you just… _give in._

Mmm… Precious, that’s it. You’re so malleable in my hands. So soft.

Now release your soul to me. Mmm. Good girl. I’ll reward you with your favorite caress. Ah, yes, I like when you let yourself enjoy the way I rub you. See how bright your soul becomes when you let yourself feel pleasure?

No. Don’t focus on the stitches around your soul. You know they only make your spirit stronger. It just took you a while to realize you belong here. The scarring is beautiful. You’re one of us now.

You’re mine. I want to make you more my own.

Ah… yes… spread your legs further. It’s only natural as I touch you here.

Yes… lie back. Get comfortable. I have a gift for you.

Mmm. Don’t stiffen your muscles as you feel my cock. Today will be different.

Ah. Yes. You become so beautifully wet when I lick your soul. Your body knows who her master is. Today I will teach your womb-

Oh? Tears? No, Precious. That won’t do. Focus on where I’m touching you. Yes. You know this is the only way to gain your freedom. I told you that in the beginning. If you had only complied then… but that’s in the past. Now you’re a good girl, aren’t you?

Ahhh… you… you take me in so well. Yes, wrap your legs around my waist. Let me… let me pull you closer, you fleshy girl.

Ah… yes… so warm. You sheath my cock so well. You were made for this. Say it. Say you were made for me.

Yes. Say it again.

Ah… yes. Again.

Again.

I can feel your body shaking under my hand and around my cock. Give in to it, Precious. It feels good because it’s right. 

Yes, because you were made for this. 

Yes.

Moan.

Louder. 

Let yourself go. 

Good girl.

Now set your own rhythm. Let my cock please you.

Yes. There’s no shame.

Keep going.

Don’t stop. You’re almost there.

I can feel your soul vibrate in my hand.

Beautiful.

Open yourself wider. Yes. Loose yourself in the pleasure.

Close your eyes.

Ah… oh… P-precious. Yes. Don’t. Stop. 

Just a little more.

Your soul is so warm.

Yes. Keep going.

Precious.

Pre-AHHHHH!

Mmm… you came as well.

Perfect girl. Your soul accepted mine beautifully. You will take care of this seed, yes? And when you bear this child, you will be free.

Yes, good girl. Focus on my hand. Yes, feed this seed with your acceptance. Your pleasure. Take your pleasure from my cock. Ride yourself on it.

Yes. It’s marvelous how you can build yourself into another orgasm.

You deserve it.

Good girl.

Yes.

I- I’m going to cum again with you. This seed needs my magic.

You need my magic. Say it. Say you want my magic.

Yell it.

Yell it until your soul pulses with it.

Yes.

Pull me in harder.

Louder.

Good girl.

G-gooooood G-AH!

Don’t worry, Precious. That glow is just my magic in your womb.

No, we’re not done. You want this done right, don’t you? You want to succeed? So you can be free?

Yes, of course you do. 

Then let’s continue until this womb is fully engorged with my magic. You must make yourself the perfect environment for my seed. You must take care of yourself.

I will take care of you.

And when you succeed, you will be free.

…

Class dismissed.

**Author's Note:**

> *Inspired by an anon ask on my [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/darkcrystaldemon). (A place full of nsfw content and reblogs.) 
> 
> As you can guess, this is the non-consensual side of my Lessons. If you’d like to see something, post it below. You can also leave me some anonymous asks on Tumblr. I don’t make any promises that it will get made (the only way to guarantee any writing is to commission it). But you never know what will inspire me. ^_^
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
